A vehicle seat and method of this type are known, for example, from DE 10 2005 011 856 B3. Said document describes a vehicle seat with a horizontally movable seating surface for receiving a person, the vehicle seat having a retaining means which can be rigidly connected to a vehicle, and having a horizontal spring system as well as a vertical spring system, both the horizontal and the vertical spring systems being configured as fluid systems. In said document, air is used as the fluid, so that the fluid systems of the spring systems described therein are operated with compressed air. The vertical spring system of said document has in this respect a vertical pneumatic spring which is connected to a pneumatic spring of the horizontal spring system. The compressed air inside the vertical pneumatic spring of the vertical spring system thus serves as a supply source of compressed air for the pneumatic spring of the horizontal spring system so that the same pressure always prevails in the fluid systems of the horizontal and vertical spring systems due to a spontaneous pressure compensation.
A similar device is described in DE 10 2010 055 342 A1 arises from the applicant. The horizontal spring means described in detail in said document can also be used in the present invention, and therefore the full disclosure thereof is included in the content of the present document.
However, with respect to DE 10 2005 011 856 B3 it proves to be a problem that due to the direct fluid connection of the fluid systems of the vertical and horizontal spring systems therein, the same pressure prevails at all times as a result of the spontaneous pressure compensation due to the direct fluid connection in these fluid systems.
It is not always desirable, however, to have the same pressures in the fluid system of the vertical spring system and in the fluid system of the horizontal spring system.